


movie night extra features

by pleasurific



Series: prompt fills [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasurific/pseuds/pleasurific
Summary: Part of it is because Stiles has felt invisible for a long time and revels in the feeling of being seen. Part of it is because Derek wants to show off and make his claim.In the end, the pack enjoys watching them, they enjoy being watched, and movie nights have never been this interesting.





	movie night extra features

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirtyKnots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/gifts).



> So I asked DK for a prompt for something short to break off a momentary writer's block. Turns out that "short" is, well, not what I can do.

The pack doesn't even blink anymore at the sight in front of them. 

In fact, Derek never had an issue with the lack of privacy, having grown up in a house full of werewolves who could hear and smell everything that was going on. From the time that he discovered how his cock worked, he'd jerk off without a second thought to who could hear or smell what he was doing. In New York, he had a little more privacy and when he first came back to Beacon Hills, there was very little time to think about it too. And then when he _was_  dating -- or fucking, really -- someone, it was a human and they had reservations that were unfamiliar to him. 

Then came Stiles. 

\---

It took time for them to finally get their shit together, figure out what it meant that Stiles was Derek's anchor, for Derek to get his Alpha powers back and take over the pack while Scott was away for college. They did the long distance thing at first and the experience with sex through Skype while Stiles's roommates tended to burst in without warning was the first taste of it all. 

Derek had his suspicions when Stiles seemed to always time their calls for when his roommates were likely to come back from classes or training. Those suspicions were confirmed when Stiles did the same thing during one of Derek's visits. 

The roommate who burst in just as Stiles was riding Derek's cock like his life depended on it scrambled away with muttered excuses and a lot of blushing, but not before Stiles came all over Derek's stomach the moment he heard the guy's "oh fuck, shit, I'm just gonna...". Derek, not that fussed over being seen naked or in the middle of fucking, stayed hard and promptly flipped them over, tugged Stiles's legs up and hooked them over his own shoulders, then he thrust down and pushed Stiles into the bed.

"You liked that," he said between thrusts. "You wanted him to see you ride me. See you with a cock in your ass. You wanted to be watched." 

Stiles muttered something incoherent and whined as Derek continued to pound into him and talked to him about who else could watch and whether Stiles would like to be on display to anyone willing to see. 

After that it was an easy transition from continually getting "caught" by Stiles's roommates to said being used to it and not even bothering to leave the room. When Stiles found a local sex club that held open nights precisely for anyone interested in watching or being watched, Derek made his visits a lot more regular. 

But then Stiles returned to the west coast, Derek made a home for himself and the pack in a new house in the Preserve, and Beacon Hills, while it had a gay club, didn't have a venue with the same style as the one in DC. Trips to San Francisco -- where they certainly _could_  find the right places -- weren't on the cards as much as they'd like. 

So they improvised. They snuck in quick fucks in alleyways and sometimes upstairs in the loft that was still used for pack meetings while everyone else was downstairs and couldn't miss the sounds. Stiles would pop into the Sheriff's Station when Derek was on shift and they'd have quickies in the bathroom or in the holding cell late at night. But it wasn't what either of them enjoyed as much as being watched for real. 

Unsurprisingly, it was Peter who was the first to be open to watching them. Almost by accident -- at least that's what Peter was to believe, not that Derek thinks he really did -- he walked into the loft a little too early for a pack meeting right as Stiles was bent over the back of the couch with Derek thrusting into him from behind. They both glanced to the door and at Peter, then Stiles dropped his head and moaned at the next thrust of Derek's hips. Peter didn't leave, not even when both of them came and Derek licked Stiles's come off his own hand. 

He didn't need to be asked twice to watch them again. They only drew the line at him being involved in any other way. 

Once Peter was on board, he brought along Chris. Derek didn't look too hard at that relationship, for his own sanity. They were the first two who'd walk upstairs when everyone was in the loft for a pack meeting or a movie night and they all knew well why Stiles and Derek were noticeably absent from the living room. It was around then that they started sneaking into the kitchen instead, closer to everyone else but still out of sight unless someone wanted to see. 

Lydia was the first to get curious. 

"Look, it's frustrating to just hear things and not know if you two are fighting or fucking," she said matter-of-factly when she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar. 

Stiles was leaning on it from the other side, pants pooled around his ankles, Derek's body pressed right against him and his ass full of his Alpha's cock. 

"The wolves have no issues knowing the difference," Peter said from across the room, where he was supposedly preparing snacks but really spent more time staring at Stiles's ass. 

"Not all of us present _are_  wolves," Lydia snapped back. "If there's porn sounds, I want to be watching it, not just hearing them muffled from around the corner. It was bad enough when Jackson used to watch it sneakily under the covers when I was staying over. Like I didn't know it was porn he was looking at."

"Hey!" Jackson yelled out from the living room. 

"Come here and watch now," Lydia called out to him.

"Stilinski's pale ass does nothing for me," Jackson shouted back. 

"Then keep your comments to yourself," Lydia replied, eyes never swaying from Stiles's body and the jerks of his hips as Derek fucked him. 

It very quickly became a thing. Stiles would disappear into the kitchen, Derek would follow, and one by one, some of the pack members would find excuses to join them in the kitchen -- whether it was getting a drink or grabbing snacks, none of them made it back to the living room until Stiles and Derek were finished fucking. Once that was the norm, it was easy to start while still in the living room. 

\---

These days it's simple. 

Even with the members of the pack who don't actively want to watch being in the room, Derek usually has Stiles in front of him on the couch, while everyone else is scattered around the chairs and cushions. He has his legs spread wide, Stiles's ass pressed firmly against his crotch, both of them in loose pants that allow for easy access. 

It's easy to reach around -- it started with him just holding Stiles, arms tight around his waist -- and then slip a hand into Stiles's pants and past his underwear. Even when Stiles's cock starts soft, it doesn't take much to stroke him into hardness, especially not when both of them see the werewolves in the room take deep breaths as the scent of arousal wafts from both Derek and Stiles. 

Derek knows that most of the time Stiles is already prepped, his hole lubed up and stretched from either Derek's fingers or a plug he likes to wear for a few hours before a pack meeting or a movie night. With the pack's attention mostly on whatever else is going on -- be it a movie on the TV or discussions of whatever crisis they're dealing with -- Derek doesn't rush. He strokes Stiles's cock slowly, slides his thumb over the tip that's slicked with come, reaches his other hand down to Stiles's balls and nudges his legs open. When Stiles starts letting out small moans of pleasure and his head falls back against Derek's shoulder, Derek slows down again and takes his hand off until Stiles calms down a little. 

" _Derek_ ," Stiles whines, wiggling his hips and pressing his still clothed ass against Derek's cock. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Stop teasing," Stiles grumbles and reaches down to the waistband of his pants. 

Today, he doesn't have the plug, but when he leans forward and lifts his ass of the couch, Derek can see the slickness of the lube and the twitch of his puckered hole -- he had his mouth on it and his tongue inside until they heard the first pack members showing up. Derek smirks and when Stiles's pants are off and his cock proudly stands up just below he bottom edge of his tee, Derek shuffles so his own legs are together and Stiles's spread around his thighs. He doesn't unzip his own pants yet. Instead, he tugs Stiles into his lap and puts his hands back between his legs. His fingers wrap around Stiles's cock, then he grins when Stiles angles his body so his ass is on display as much as his cock is. 

"Go on then, show them how ready you are," Derek whispers into Stiles's ear, loud enough that he knows even the humans can hear. 

Stiles spreads his legs more, puts his hands on the inside of his thighs to keep them open as Derek keeps stroking him while he slips his other hand lower and his fingers rub over Stiles's hole. They both know that a few people's eyes are on them rather than the movie that's playing, that Peter at least is already licking his lips and probably imagining either joining in or what's to come. 

Derek's fingers work fast, pushing past the rim and two of them thrusting into Stiles's hole in no time. He can feel Stiles's heavy breathing, can hear the thumping of his heart as he's fingered like this. But it's a bad angle, so Derek doesn't keep at it for too long. He nudges Stiles forward until he's bracing himself on the coffee table in front of him, feet planted on the ground and his back arched as he presents his hole to Derek. 

"C'mon," Stiles says, looking over his shoulder. 

Derek smirks and now that he can't reach around for Stiles's cock, he reaches between his legs from behind instead, cupping his balls as he traces the line of his crack with his other hand. There's a bottle of lube always tucked between the cushions and Derek pumps some onto his fingers, then he pushes two fingers into Stiles's hole. Stiles looks like he's not affected by it, his elbows on the coffee table, chin propped on his hands as he looks at the TV screen. But Derek can hear the pants and the hitches in his breathing when the pads of his fingers slide over Stiles's prostate. He can smell the precome dripping from Stiles's cock and onto the pants pooled at his feet. When he adds a third finger, Stiles whimpers and clenches around them, his hole tight for a beat before it opens up again. 

"Ready?"

"Duh," Stiles replies and he moves, pushes himself off the coffee table and onto Derek's fingers. 

Finally, Derek lets go of Stiles's balls and cock, reaches for his zipper and tugs it down, then opens his pants just enough to let his cock spring free. He has to immediately grab Stiles's hips to stop him from just dropping back down and right onto Derek's cock, because that has happened before and while it was interesting, it wasn't all that pleasant. Instead, he slowly lowers Stiles down, his cock slotting between Stiles's ass cheeks and rubbing over his slicked up hole.

"Derek," Stiles huffs out unhappily. 

"Are you in a rush somewhere?" 

"Yeah, onto your cock," Stiles tells him, unapologetic and wiggling his hips. "Gimme."

"Bossy."

"You like me that way," Stiles says with a grin as he twists his head to look at Derek.

"Shut up, you two," Jackson says from across the room. "Will you just fuck him? It's the only way he's quiet."

"Not true," Lydia points out. 

"Well, it's the only way he doesn't yap through the movie," Jackson amends, pouting. "I don't care if he moans, but I want him to stop rambling."

"I just want to see--" Peter starts, but he's immediately interrupted by a pillow flying in his direction and hitting him right in the face.

"We all know what you want, Peter," Scott says as Peter starts laughing. "You've said it enough times."

"And you're still not joining in... aaah, yes," Stiles says, ending his sentence with a happy moan when Derek lifts him up and then sets him down again, this time sliding his cock right into Stiles's waiting hole. 

"Fucking finally," Jackson mutters.

"I think you mean _finally fucking_ ," Stiles replies.

Derek, to stop them from becoming a target for the next well-aimed pillow, thrusts his hips up and chuckles when Stiles moans at the friction against his prostate. After that, none of them speak anymore. Derek doesn't thrust or move much, instead letting Stiles's incessant movements do the work -- he keeps shifting in Derek's lap just enough to keep the friction going, clenches his ass around Derek's cock like he's trying to massage it. For a long while, that's all they do. Stiles sits on Derek's lap, legs spread wide and his hands braced on Derek's knees. He clenches around Derek's cock in his ass and sways his hips just the right way to send small sparks through both their bodies. Derek keeps his own hands on Stiles's hips and squeezes gently, occasionally angling his hips up a little bit to push his cock deeper. 

He even manages to keep up with the movie they're watching, though he has to admit that he's not paying attention too closely. Neither is Stiles judging by the lack of running commentary on everything on screen, though Derek can tell when Stiles slips out of reality and into the world that's unfolding on screen. That's when he tilts his hips up a little and brings Stiles back to the present, to the fact that there is a cock in his ass that he should be paying attention to. And Stiles does, always returning Derek's thrust with a clench around said cock and with a small wiggle of his hips that makes Derek smile. 

There aren't eyes on them the whole time -- Lydia looks away when something in the movie catches her eye instead, Peter gets bored with the slow progress and the leisurely way that Stiles rolls his hips against Derek's lap -- but it's enough to make Stiles feel seen. Which is the point of this, really. To make Stiles feel visible and wanted in a way that he hasn't been for a long time. He said it once, some time ago when they had a proper discussion about why this is such a turn on for him. Derek, on the other hand, gets turned on by Stiles's arousal and the fact that he gets to fuck Stiles and show off that he can get him off. 

He's a little possessive, admittedly, but since Stiles has no issue with it, Derek has long stopped pushing those instincts down. 

Like now, when he moves until his chest is right against Stiles's back and his chin hooked over Stiles's shoulder.

"Hey baby, you okay?" 

Stiles nods and spreads his legs a little more, bracing his feet on the floor. 

It's part of their cue for intensifying things a little. Derek grins and his hands twitch against Stiles's hips as he feels the friction against his cock when Stiles pushes himself up and then drops back down onto Derek's cock. 

"You want to come? Want to show them how good this is?" 

"Mhm," Stiles hums, slowly picking up the speed of his bounces on Derek's cock. "You gonna fill me up?" 

"As much as you want," Derek tells him. 

He leans back again and adds his own thrusts to Stiles's movements, timing them so he meets Stiles's drops with his hips' jerks upwards. Sometimes he reaches around and strokes Stiles's cock in the same tempo, but today he wants to get Stiles off untouched. It's partly because he likes it, but partly because Peter keeps throwing challenging glances Derek's way, like he's trying to say that he can do better, that he would've gotten Stiles off already. Which completely misses the point -- none of this is about getting Stiles over the edge as fast as possible, it's about enjoying the act and building up towards the climax.

Their little verbal exchange doesn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the pack, not by the wolves who hear every word of it, nor by the humans who at least hear that there is a quiet conversation happening. Jackson glances over every few moments but doesn't focus on them, unlike Lydia whose gaze is glued on where she's watching Derek's cock disappear into Stiles's ass. Peter, of course, continues to look at them with a put on expression of boredom but Derek can smell it for the lie that it is. 

"They would like to be me," Stiles whispers as he twists his head to get a better sight of Derek's face. "Feels so good being filled this way." 

Derek thrusts his hips up a little harder.

"I think some might want to be me, getting to fuck your hole, getting to show off that I can," Derek replies, grinning. 

"You gonna give me your knot, babe?"

That one is not typical. Most of the time, they leave it for moments when it's just them, but more and more Stiles asks to be knotted like this, in front of people, then usually ends up coming more than once during the time that Derek's cock is locked inside his ass.

"Want me to?" Derek asks, though he already knows the answer.

"Mhm. Show them I'm yours, babe. Fill me up, knot me," Stiles says, then his back arches as Derek thrusts up and his hands move Stiles's hips down, their bodies connecting with an audible noise. 

Stiles goes back to bouncing on Derek's cock but it's slower, less urgent. As Derek feels the base of his cock swelling, he guides Stiles's hips more, not wanting either of them to get hurt. It takes little time before his cock pops past Stiles's rim and swells too much to slide back out again. That's when Stiles takes over, titling and rolling his hips, clenching around the thick knot just inside his hole. He moans when Derek moves a little, angles his hips just the right way to press his cock against Stiles's prostate. 

"Oh fuck," Stiles blurts out just before his whole body tenses and arches and his cock spurts come onto the floor. 

His orgasm makes him tighten all his muscles, including the one that's tight as a vice around Derek's cock. The extra pressure is enough to make Derek's cock start pulsing and throbbing, shooting come deep inside Stiles's hole as they both moan with pleasure. Lydia grins -- Derek catches her eye and returns the grin -- and he catches the muttered echoes saying "finally" from Jackson and Scott's direction. 

With the knot firmly lodged past Stiles's rim, they're stuck in place for the rest of the movie. Stiles keeps shivering with aftershocks but manages to keep his focus on the screen more than he did before, while Derek feels his cock continue to throb and spurt more come deep inside Stiles every time one of them moves even just a fraction. 

It's what Derek likes most, this time after the urgency of wanting to come is gone, the time when he still feels the occasional glance in their direction. The time when he's bound to his mate in the best way possible, while their pack sits around them and at least the wolves can smell the content that's radiating off of both Derek and Stiles. When his knot starts getting smaller, Derek feels the come seep out and he squirms, but it's not because it's unpleasant. Quite the opposite, it intensifies the scent and he almost always reaches forward, around Stiles's side, and dips his fingers into the mess between Stiles's legs, then brings his hand up. 

Stiles sucks on the come greedily, taking Derek's fingers into his mouth and scraping his teeth along their length. Derek moans and grinds his hips up again, making Stiles gasp as more come gets pushes out around Derek's cock. 

"You're a mess," Derek tells him, quietly and right into Stiles's ear, though he knows that the pack can hear. "Bet you want to show off just how full you are." 

Without hesitation, Stiles lifts himself up and off Derek's cock, then turns and drops to his knees. When he bends forward, his face lands in Derek's crotch and his lips almost immediately wrap around the come-covered and slowly softening cock. Derek moves his hips back -- Stiles follows easily, his mouth not leaving Derek's cock -- then he reaches down the expanse of Stiles's back and between the pale cheeks of his ass. 

"Spread your legs," he tells Stiles who does so a moment later. "Let them see."

The first time they did this, Derek was pretty sure that he saw interest in Isaac's face. Not because he had any intention to join in or to go anywhere close to Stiles's come-filled hole. It was more of an interest in Stiles's position and being in it. 

"Bet you're so pretty like this," Derek continues talking in a low tone, his fingers pushing Stiles's ass cheeks apart, opening his hole so the others can see. 

They do watch then, some more interested than others, a few bulges in pants around the room. When Derek dips a finger into Stiles's hole, there are echoes of moans that match the one that sends vibrations through his cock. He moans with his own pleasure and grins, already planning for the follow up that will involve his mouth on Stiles's ass and possibly a round two while they're all sitting around the dinner table later. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pleasuri_fic) and [Dreamwidth](https://pleasurific.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
